


A Series of Prompts

by Charulein, MWindrunner



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWindrunner/pseuds/MWindrunner
Summary: A collection of prompt-based Katalux one-shots written by MWindrunner and Charulein.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt written by MWindrunner, based on 'Swing'

“Kat,” Lux said with an entirely too happy voice “I’ve got a fantastic idea!”.

Which meant it was really a terrible one. Probably along the lines of getting both of their asses whipped, or half whipped. However, Katarina had no self-preservation instinct, so, with her usual lack of interest, she moved from her place behind Luxanna’s back so their eyes could meet.

“Crownward, we are already freezing our asses in the middle of this forsaken park.” Katarina complained with her usual grin.

“I love this park! You grumpy cat!” Lux answered knowing full well her girlfriend was agreeing to whatever she had in mind – just as she always did. “Anyways, what if you push me a little higher?”

“Fucks sake, Luxanna?. Do you wanna ruin your only good trait that bad?” Katarina asked widening grin. However, she lost no more time and went straight to take her place behind Lux’s back.

“No worries, if I fall over. I will make my best not to land on my face!” As always her over cheerful voice carried out all the happiness her little hearth could barely contain.

“I was talking about your ass.”

Lux tried to playfully slap Katarina. However, as she felt her girlfriend’s palms on her back Lux’s hands gripped the cold chain of the swing with deadly force. She had, of course, fallen off that same swing as a child mostly because her noodle arms refused to hold the rest of her. Still, she had been careful enough to never confess such embarrassing happenings to Katarina. The truth was Lux had always admired her wife to be – ever since they were children, and She had been a little envious too.

In any case, Lux had always wanted to swing as far and high, fast and daring as Katarina always did. The noxian never fell over, not even once. Not her face had shown any sign of fear, and only pure joy had she seen plastered on her pretty face. Thus, Lux wanted to experience, at least that once, the trill of risking her physical integrity for the slim chance to connect with her on one more little thing. Despite her bravado, Lux could fear taking over her inner self.

“Ready?” Katarina asked already in position.

At Luxanna’s nod, Katarina flexed all the muscles on her arms and legs and pushed as hard as she could, but not so much as to accidentally throw Luxanna off the swing. When her girlfriend came back to her, Katarina took one small step back and repeated the process. Then, another two and there she went again. The fourth time, Katarina had to back quicker and was barely able to touch Luxanna’s back to push her even further. Lux, meanwhile, could already feel the quickening of her hearth. The swing was already pretty high up, enough to fully see the top metallic bar and the metallic hinges keeping the chains in place. The brief moment where the chains of her seat relaxed right after reaching the highest spot and then immediately went down at full speed were making her a little dizzy. Yet, Lux endured the slight desire to ask Katarina to stop as she closed her eyes for a second or two. However, as soon as she opened them the sudden displacement cause her body to react violently.

“Kat…” Lux tried with a feeble voice already feeling her stomach acting up.

Katarina needed no further warning. As the swing came her way she jumped slightly and braced Luxanna’s body within her strong arms, and used her weight plus her legs to make the swing fully stop in seconds. No sooner had the thing halted when Luxanna was launching herself to the side. Lux had barely crawled a meter and a half when first powerful retching tore through her body.

While Luxanna threw up lunch, the noxian stood up and walked to her to hold her pretty hair out of the way.

“Good job, Crownward.” Said Katarina already kneeled right beside while gently rubbing her back with her free hand.

Lux kept barfing for a bit longer, and Katarina kept tending to her for the same longer bit.

However, next time Lux had a _fantastic_ idea, Katarina made a mental note of bringing some napkins and water.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lux invites Katarina to a beach party, conflicting interests regarding drinks ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Water", this one was really fun to write<3
> 
> Loosely based on the BA Universe!

It was terribly boring. Why she said yes to this invitation Katarina didn’t know, but Lux insistence on not going alone and those puppy eyes of hers… How could she say no? She knew she was being played for a fool from time to time, indulging her Little Spark far too much, and yet… It felt good to be soft, to shower her with affection, as limited her knowledge in this area was – but every day she would learn something new and unlearn something old.

And so Katarina ended up going to this beach party Lux got invited to, much to everybody’s chagrin. The temperature fell by a few degrees when they arrived arm in arm, Lux’ smile and Kat’s glare keeping them from making unsolicited comments. Still, she knew she wasn’t really welcome here, so she left to sit on the beach with a coconut drink, quietly observing the waves under a parasol while keeping an eye on Lux as well.

The seawater was clear as crystal, sparkling under the shining sun, and going _‘swoosh’_ with every wave gently lapping onto the beach. It was almost hypnotic, this repeating flow of back and forth, without stop, no beginning and no ending to it, just endless motion. It reminded her a lot of her training as a kid, grim memories of days repeating the same motion over and over again until her father was satisfied – which he never truly was.

“What’s with that grim expression, Kat? Did something happen?” Lux asked in a quite serious tone. She didn’t notice her approaching, so lost in thoughts as she was. It still felt like a bad habit after so many years, but she _didn’t_ have to be on edge all the time anymore.

The thought made her smile, just a tiny rise of the corner of her mouth, but enough for Lux to notice.

“Just a warning glare for Jayce to keep his dirty hands off you, my Little Spark,” she answered, half-jesting and half-serious. Lux just rolled her eyes and sat down on Katarina’s lap, using her as a makeshift beach chair and eyeing the drink in Kat’s hand.

“ _No_ , don’t even think about it.”

“You can have a sip of mine in return!” Katarina had to learn the hard way what a ‘sip’ meant in Lux’ dictionary – she’d empty the entire thing before Kat even had a chance to protest. And besides, Lux was empty-handed!

“Go get your own damn drink, you little thief.”

“Don’t wanna, you’re too comfy,” Lux huffed, snuggling herself closer as if too illustrate a point. It was almost too hot for cuddling, but this time Katarina wanted to indulge. Her free arm she snaked around Lux and rested her chin atop soft blonde hair, a content sigh escaping her. With closed eyes Katarina simply took it all in – the distant sounds of a party, the rushing of waves, the heat radiating from Lux’ skin, the salty scent of the sea, the sound of someone close by sipping through a… Straw?

Wait.

_Wait juuust one second._

When she opened her eyes again, she spotted her now empty drink in Lux’ unrepentant little hands. Sometimes indulging was fine, but this time there had to be consequences.

“Say Lux, you know how to swim, right?”

“Ummm, why are you asking?”

“Because I’m about to throw your entire thieving ass into the ocean.” Katarina tightened her grip on Lux, lifting her effortlessly into a bridal carry despite her desperate pleas for mercy - it was far too late for any regrets on her part. Lux landed in the warm water with a big splash and a little ‘ _Eep!’_ and just maybe, this whole day won’t end up being _that_ terribly boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my partner in crime<3
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! :D


	3. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katarina is being her unlucky self in just the right circmstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, this is also a first. 
> 
> <3

Luxanna noticed a familiar three, then a familiar bush right next to it, as well as the general information and warning signs they had just passed less than twenty minutes ago. She sighed heavily and steeled herself to ask, not that she really needed confirmation.

“Kat, are you sure you know where are we going? Or are, even.” Her voice was light, but only because she knew exactly how much Katarina loathed her calm demeanor.

“Shut your mouth. I know exactly what I am doing here.” Was Katarina’s harsh answer, her green eyes never away from the map. “Look around or whatever, don’t distract me.”

As per her beloved’s request, Lux did look around. If only to find the thick fog tampering her vision beyond a meter and a half, perhaps two. She hummed, as if content with the wonderful gray sight that covered the entire mountain, still she decided to climb on Katarina’s nerves just for the thrill of it.

“Such a wonderful sigh, Kat. I have to say. All this gray, impenetrable fog does have its charm. Can’t wait to keep going in circles and enjoy the same view all over again!.” Luxanna said taking a bag of chips out of her backpack.

Katarina balled her fist around the map, and dared take a look behind her. Lux was eating while apparently distracted by the foggy panorama. Her golden hair held tight in a ponytail, her blue eyes all innocent scanning the surroundings with fake interest. Whoever might take her for a harmless little one, would be in for a nasty surprise. Lux could be so many things, but never harmless. She knew exactly how to piss Katarina off beyond the limits of plausibility with no more than a passing gesture. Much like she was doing right at that moment. Thus, Katarina closed the map at took both sides with a single hand. Then, she took two long steps and stood right in from of Luxanna who, in turn, looked at her with a chip midway to her mouth, and the most innocent fake stare Katarina had seen her use to date.

“You wanted to come to this forsaken place,” Katarina began using her free hand to stab Lux with her index finger “, so shut up and let me find the fucking path, Crownward.”

“Well, you refused the guide’s help because your little pride would have not been able to take it.” Countered Lux eating her chip and already procuring another.

Lemon flavor, was best flavor. Though Lux feeling already too proud of herself.

That did it. Katarina’s face contorted in anger. This time both of her hands balled into tight fist, her eyes staring daggers at the shorter girl as if she could strange her right there. However, instead of violence, Katarina took Lux between her arms and kissed her forcefully. Luxanna answered in kind – never mind her fallen chip. The kiss was hungry and dominant, just the way the noxian liked it. Soon, Katarina took advantage of her height and allowed her right hand to sneak itself under Luxanna’s shirt.

“No, Kat… stop,”e said Lux trying to put some distance between the two.

“You want this too, don’t you?” Katarina answered already trying to undo her girlfriend’s bra mechanism.

“Stop, I tell you. We need to set camp first!” With that, Luxanna managed to free herself from her beloved predator. Then, she fixed her clothes a little minding not a bit those resentful green eyes.

Katarina grunted and looked around. As she took a couple of tentative steps to a small clearing on the side of the road, Luxanna’s voice stopped her dead on her tracks.

“No way, Katarina. We are not camping wherever just because you got all horny!”

Again, the noxian inhaled soundly, trying to calm herself down enough to keep going. Sometimes, she wondered what had she possibly seen in Luxanna, the brat was insufferable. Still, she would comply to her wishes – as always. However, she was still pissed off, so she used too much strength when reopening the map and tore it in half. The sound of ripping paper catching Luxanna’s attention immediately.

The younger girl tiptoed over her lover’s shoulder to take a peak of the disaster. Then, at Katarina’s baffled face.

“Well, you couldn’t even read it anyways.” Lux commented as she passed her girlfriend without a second glance.

It looked like she would have to take matters into her own hands if she ever wanted to get laid in the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, smartass Lux is a fine Lux.


	4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina and Lux' date gets rudely interrupted by a rainstorm as someone forgot to bring an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Rain'! 
> 
> This one was super fun to write, domestic fluff is simply good for the soul<3

“See, we should’ve brought at least one umbrella with us,” Lux said rather drily, despite being soaked to the bone. It felt like they took a dip in the nearest pond, clothes and all, and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all. Lux pulled at her shirt sticking to her skin, before letting it fall back with a very wet sound. Definitely not how she imagined their date to go.

“It didn’t look like it was going to rain an hour ago, for fucks sake.” Katarina wasn’t in a much better state, especially not after she stepped into a puddle which she had sworn was not deep at all – and sunk down straight to her knee. Somehow Lux didn’t know what to find funnier: the image of Katarina almost disappearing or the squishy sound every second step of hers made. While she was cold, it still warmed her heart, this side of Kat both comically serious, and playful like a kitten.

And it was all hers.

“That’s what you said the last nineteen times something went wrong,” Lux teased, an all too innocent smile on her face. She knew exactly how far she could go with her little taunts, and treading that line has over and over proven to be very rewarding – in more than just one way. So when Katarina pursed her lips and took a deep breath, Lux dared to take one more little step.

“But at least this time we know where we are, so…”

“You. _You_ little shit–” Katarina fully turned towards Lux, but she spun her head a little _too_ fast – causing a good chunk of her sopping wet hair to land straight across her face. They stood there in silence for a good few minutes, no one daring to utter a single word.

Lux was trying her hardest not to laugh. She really was. But seeing her beloved Katarina du Couteau like this-

She couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Whatever irritation Katarina had felt over her girlfriend’s little stabs left her when she saw the genuine joy on her face despite being drenched and their plans falling through. She sighed as she picked the last few stray strands out of her face, a happy sigh, for the sunshine was still right next to her, laughing her cute little ass off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments, they're all very appreciated! :D


	5. Flan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lux decides to make dessert for dinner, Katarina might discover what sweet really means.

Katarina opened the fridge and took out the eggs. As she put them on the kitchen counter she asked herself, why, exactly had Lux decided to prepare dessert for dinner. Like, was not that an after lunch thing exclusively?. Still, the blond girl seemed too happy to pop her bubble – besides the noxian could barely deny a thing to her.

“Only 2 eggs are fine Kat,” said Lux as she kept stirring the caramel to avid it sticking to the pan.

“Are you sure?” Wanted to know Katarina.

“Yes, my love. 2 eggs are fine, it’s what the recipe says,” Lux put the pan off the fire and filled the mold with it. “Can you stir the cream?. I’ll add the eggs in a bit. Let me just finish this…”

As usual, Katarina doubted a bit, not that she did not trust her girlfriend’s words, but she kind of did, since it was Luxanna’s first time preparing Flan. Well, Katarina hersel had never prepared anything remotely sweet in her life, She was very capable in the kitchen thought – not entirely by choice. However, no matter her reservations, she only wanted to make her blue eyed angel the happiest on hearth, so Katarina took the bowl and started with the whisk to stir the cream until it became spongy enough; Luxanna finished with the molds and went on to help her tall beloved with the mixing. When the cream started to grow, Lux cracked and egg and waited for it to grow again before adding the second one.

“Where is the Vanilla essence?” Lux said looking about herself.

“What do you mean where? You were carrying that bag!,” Katarina answered with a bit of agitation due to the effort of whipping the cream. “Crownward, don’t tell me you forgot the damn thing on the bus!”

Lux made a face, but tried pretty hard to remember whatever had happened with their missing ingredient. It was not over the counter, but it could still be in the pocket of her jacket or her small bag. Thus, she made her way to the living room where both of her things were laid on the sofa. She checked carefully, but the parcel was nowhere to be found, which meant Katarina was right and she had, in effect, forgot the thing on the bus.

Defeated but not beaten, Luxanna made her way back to the counter and flashed an apologetic smile.

“I guess we’ll have to make it work without the vanilla. You think it’s going to taste good?” Lux asked.

Katarina stopped her physical exertion to turn the bowl upside down. The mix stood firm for a solid three seconds before starting to slowly slide down which meant it was ready to be integrated with the caramel.

“I suppose so. Wanna add the thing already?. We still need to make proper dinner.” Katarina gave her girlfriend the bowl. Then she opened the oven where a second pot with water was already set with a smaller bowl inside.

Katarina took out the preparation and waited for Lux to put the mold inside so she could take everything into the oven.

“30 minutes to 180 °C” Lux communicated as she set the alarm. “Would your siblings be all right with just pork ribs and salad?”

“Those two would eat what they are given, don’t worry about that.” Katarina bent over and kissed Luxanna’s cheek with adoration. “Besides, they have no money to play picky.”

Luxanna laughed, and so did Katarina.

“I suppose we should prepare the meat then,” Lux went to the fridge to procure the ribs and some ingredients for the salad. “Can you handle the salad, all by your self?”

Katarina scoffed and took the cucumber out of Luxanna’s hands.

“I’m gonna make the best salad you’ve ever tasted, you insufferable little shit.”

Luxanna laughed and laid the pork ribs on a tray. Then, she sprinkled them with some salt and pepper, a little orange juice too and just a pinch of garlic powder. Once she was satisfied with her seasoning, Lux put the tray next to the flan and programmed a second alarm within 15 minutes. For the next five, the younger girl observed Katarina slice the salad ingredients and mix them together with a pinch of salt and a simple bottled dressing.

Lux took out the ribs and turned them on the other side and put them back in for another 7 minutes which were spent between soft kissed and kind whispers.

They were so into their soft make up session that neither noticed Cassiopeia, Kat’s younger sister, approach the counter and steal some of the garlic bread they had set before. Usually, Cass would tease her older sister about how whipped her ass was for the younger rich girl, but this time, the teen let them enjoy their 7 minutes in heaven.

Once the alarm rang, however, Cassiopeia took the bread and even helped set the table while her sister and Lux served dinner. Once everything was set, Katarina looked at her sister pointedly and perfectly conveying her request.

“Talon! Dinner is ready, pause your stupid game!” Shouted Cassiopeia already taking a seat on the small table.

“It’s online!. You can’t pause it!” was Talon’s answer from the room.

Katarina sighed and muttered some soft curse under her breath. Yes, she had took responsibility over those 2 brats she called siblings willingly so they wouldn’t have to endure their father’s _discipline_. However, sometimes, she wished they had some manners.

“Kat, take out the flan. It should be time.” Lux asked blowing a kiss her way.

A content smiled adorned Katarina’s face as she did exactly as her girlfriend asked. She took out the flan, then put it on a plate and gently hit the mold until it came off. Kat brought it to the table and sat, right next to Lux who took the knife and cut 4 portions.

“Can I start eating?. I have a date in like half an hour.” Cassiopeia asked already taking a generous portion of salad.

Her big sister slapper her hand as gently as she could.

“A date?” inquired Katarina.

“Yes, I told you a week ago,” Cass noticed her sister was drawing a blank and rolled her eyes so hard it caused Lux to giggle “You are such an old Lady already.”

Again, Katarina felt her temper rise, but a soft caring hand came to gently caress her arm as Cassiopeia server her own dinner not wanting to wait for Talon. Talon appeared just a few minutes later and almost chocked eating a couple of times because he just wanted to go back to his game, then Cassiopeia also left the millisecond she took her last bite. However, they both thanked Luxanna for the dinner and acknowledged their sister with a passing look.

With both gone, Katarina swore to end their asses once Luxanna was nowhere near to witness her wrath.

“Kat,” Luxanna said with a small smile offering her a tiny spoon “Feed me?”

And just like that, all her vengeance plans were forgotten. There was, after all, nothing sweeter than her girlfriend.

Not even her flan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When sweet is not even enough to begin describing you <3<3 .
> 
> I also love losing to you because it always the best win.


	6. Cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cockroach
> 
> A loud crash coming from the bathroom snaps Katarina out of her happy thoughts into worried ones as she rushes to see if Lux is alright.

Katarina stretched, covers haphazardly pulled over her naked body, and waited impatiently for Lux to come back and cuddle. Moonlight spilled into the room of their rented mountain cabin, and after a perfect day, Kat was ready to slip into her deserved slumber with her beloved fiancée – who, as always, was taking 84 years to get ready for bed.

It was cute to watch her flitting around when they were at home, a little whirlwind of “ _I almost forgot!_ ” and “ _One more thing!”_ just before going to sleep, but right now… Katarina was growing impatient. It took her a while to get used to Lux’ almost overwhelming physical affection, to the stray touches, the long hugs; at first she often flinched away, yet after a while it started feeling good. After a while, she started asking for those gestures, and after an even longer while, she started offering them to Lux herself.

On that day, Lux’ smile outshone all the stars in the universe.

But now, she only wanted to hold her little Spark close again. Katarina sighed, playing with the ring on her finger, tracing over the engraving Lux had chosen. A wistful smile unfolded on her face, and she touched her lips upon the ring, upon the promise for a future together – something she would’ve never thought possible just a few years ago.

A loud crash tore her out of her amorous thoughts. It came from the bathroom where–

_Lux._

Instinctively Katarina went for her daggers – and her daggers only – before storming towards the source of the noise. Adrenalin had already made its way into her veins, propelling her hears and steps as if they were on a battlefield again. This time she cursed the spacious cabin, too many corners, too many seconds lost- Lux knew how to defend herself, yes, but they both let their guard down, they were both _vulnerable._

She finally rounded the last corner and shunpoed to Lux’ familiar presence the second she saw her, pulling her into her arms away from the perceived danger.

“Lux! Are you alright?!” Lux nodded in response; she was unharmed, though a bit shaken and scared, but alive. All of Katarina’s darkest thoughts… they have proven to be untrue once again. So if Lux was alright…

“What happened?” Katarina asked her, softer this time. There was no immediate answer, and Lux sheepishly pulled at the hem of her nightshirt unable to look Katarina completely in the eye. She took a deep breath and started explaining in what Kat liked to call the ‘ _So, I might’ve fucked up’_ -voice.

“There was a thingy.”

“Aha.” Katarina’s eyes wandered over the dark bathroom. Huh, dark. Lux had a bad habit of not using the lights because her powers didn’t necessitate it, so Kat had to find the light switch first.

“And the thingy kinda. Um. Surprised me?”

“Alright, but what was that…” Kat trailed off when she finally saw _what_ made that noise.

There was a hole where half the bathroom once stood.

“…noise.”

“It was a cockroach, and I really hate those things! And I panicked, and I _might’ve_ used a bit. Too much force.” Lux looked away in what seemed to be shame. “I’m sorry to have scared you.”

“You really did, little Miss Crownguard,” Katarina sighed, hugging the light of her life closer, “but as long as you’re alright, everything else can be fixed. Even the bathroom you blew all the way to hell.”

Somehow she knew that wasn’t the real reason why Lux reacted that way, but some wounds are better left for time to heal – she had her own share of those. Still it was a bit awkward to just keep standing in the remains of the bathroom with nothing but her daggers in her hands; daggers she thankfully didn’t even have to use this time. Lux seemed to notice as well, but her eyes focused on… Something else.

Katarina absolutely was in the mood to completely occupy Lux’ thoughts again – so she picked her up bridal-style and turned back toward the way whence she came.

“And now off to bed with you, you little explosive Spark, I’m owed worry-cuddles.”

The past left many scars, but the future held the promise of letting them fade hand in hand.

“I love you, Kat.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to you again, mi solecito<3
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments, they're very appreciated!<3


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina and Lux have a moment to themselves in the middle of the night.

It is truly interesting how such a simple action as laying on your back, just staring at the night sky could be so meaningful and heartwarming.

Most of the starts that shone brightly in the high heavens are long gone, yet their light can still reach us for many years after. In a sense, I like to think of them as if they were you – although, to be fair, they all pale when compared to your light and warmth. Still, I remember when were apart, and we used to dream of being together under the same sky. We would spend many hours a night, with you barely keeping yourself awake with your head over my shoulder, as I begged the moon not to follow its path, so our stolen moments would last forever.

Back then, my light, I was hopeless. I knew I loved you, but I had no courage to fight for us. I longed still for the lost power I once held. I was still haunted by the ghost of my father’s words, my mother’s indifference and my sister’s hatred. I was… disgraced. Barely a shadow of the once prideful Sinister Dagger, and yet… you saw me. Not the assassin, not the fallen heir, but the woman who felt and suffered, who yearned and regretted. You, my light, saw beyond my mask. Little by little, with every time you refused to leave me alone, you made a home in my hearth.

“A silver coin for your thoughts?” you say, taking your beautiful blue eyes away from the night sky.

I sigh. The day has been long, far too much. My legs are tired and the fire I have managed to stoke is slowly dying. It will not be able to keep us warm enough. Even the strong lingering smell of roasted meat is fading away on the air.

“I worry,” I admit with a frown. How easy you make it for me to admit the fears that plague this tired hearth of mine. “They… you will be free if we make it to the mountain top, right?”

You say nothing, but nod once and go back to admire the constellations that shine unrepentant above our heads. I have never had time to spare on the stars, for there was always something else to do. Training, an assignment, trying in vain to earn his approval and be worthy of this cursed name of mine. However, that is all in the past now, I am no longer the aimless shell who sought validation, so I can see everything in a new, clearer, light. Thus, I lift my eyes to the shiny stars, and we keep to ourselves for a moment.

“Yes, but let’s not talk about it now”. Again, you look at me and flash a soft smile.

Your eyes are heavy with sleep, but you still stubbornly refuse to lay down and rest. Thus, I decide to take initiative and move closer to you. Your smile widens when I take you between my arms and have you rest over my chest.

“The stars are so pretty tonight, Kat.” Your hands come to mine, and your fingers match perfectly between my own.

I feel the all too familiar flutter on my chest, and plant soft kisses on your cheek.

“I guess, but never as beautiful as you,” you turn around a bit and we kiss, slow and soft, there is no rush.

“Let’s go to sleep. We have to make it far tomorrow.” I try between planting soft pecks on your wanting lips.

You nod but do not move.

“Kat, I’m scared.” You confess. “The stories… I don’t want to…”

I kiss you deeply then, not wanting to let you continue with that negative train of thought. We have spent too many years of our lives afraid and unhappy, so I want us to keep building this new life in the light.

“We are going to make it to the top, Lux.” I caress your face with the tip of my fingers, and I feel you nudge into my touch closing your eyes.“ Whatever happens there, I am sure we will be all right.”

“Kat… I love you, I really do.” Your eyes look at me with such adoration my hearth sinks with a mixture of joy and worry.

I nod once. My eyes fixed on yours as we kiss for a little longer.

Whether the stories about the mountain peak are true or false, we will discover so together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all going to be well-fed for at least a week... I think.
> 
> A <3 for you.


	8. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When money can buy almost everything some stuff must still resist it.

Ah, they peaceful joy of a small isolated cabin up on the mountains. So far away from the hectic life of the big noxian capital, with clean oxygen and open skies!. Katarina took a deep breath and exhaled feeling her lungs fill with all that fresh mountain air.

“Katarina, you can contemplate later. Help me with the bags.” Luxanna said as she dragged one of her three suitcases out of the car’s trunk.

“Why, the fuck, did you bring so much stuff. We are going to be here for two weeks only, woman,” Katarina answered sighing heavily as she made her way back to help her beloved. “I told you to bring the basics only.”

“I did!.” Lux put the bag on the floor where Katarina took it with her strong, well-defined, extremely sexy arms of hers. “You brought nothing. Like, did you bring enough underwear?”

“What for? We gonna be pretty much naked all the time” was Kat’s answer taking the second bag out of the trunk.

Lux huffed but could not deny such accusations.

“That is not… how about clothes? Don’t tell you only brought short pants and tank tops?” Lux saw Katarina reach the door with two long strides, and come back arms stretched already asking for the rest of her baggage.

“I did bring a hoodie and two pairs of socks.”

Katarina almost lost balance when her girlfriend threw the bag into her waiting arms with zero delicacy. However, she was in a very good mood and was not going to let moody Lux burst her bubble, much less over the little differences between their packing accommodations. If Luxanna wanted to bring one full change of clothing for every single day, Katarina would never object. Even if she had to be the one carrying all the stuff around. If Lux wanted to carry all of her make-up, hair stuff and accessories wherever they went, so be it. The jeep was spacious enough to fit all of her shit; Katarina had made sure of that.

“I cannot believe this!” Lux exclaimed opening the back door and poking half her body inside the car. “You promised no basketball!”

The blond woman pulled a bright red and black basketball. Katarina looked at with sad puppy eyes before shifting to her girlfriend.

“I said, no serious play.” Countered he noxian with her best pout.

“We said no work, Katarina!” Lux exclaimed throwing the ball back into the back seat, right before smashing the door closed.

“I know, but I… also have fun playing.” Katarina took two long strides to her girlfriends side and hugged her. Seeing how she barely crossed her arms over her chest, the noxian knew her loved one would not be angry at her for long. However, she could not bear Lux being remotely annoyed with her for a second. “I promise I won’t overdo, just some dribbling, some throwing, a few points… please?”

Lux squinted. She loved Katarina – enough to move her entire life and restart her career in Noxus, of all places, but they had been overworking so much during the last year they had no time for themselves. It was truth that Luxanna’s acting career had been peaking during the last nine months, and Katarina’s team had won the Empire Cup, as well as the long League standing series and ended up in second place on the world Championship, which required Kat to barely be at home at all. Thus, from her point of view it was perfectly understandable to hold a small grudge on basketball. However, her love was greater than her pride, and with a tired sigh, she gave into Katarina’s wishes.

“Fine. Let’s get inside. I wanna take a shower.”

Katarina gave Lux short soft loving kisses right before taking her off the ground and carrying her inside.

“As, my baby wishes.” Katarina said happily pushing the door wide open with her right leg.

Once inside, Lux ordered her knight in shining armor to gently put her down in the bathroom. However, she had to kick Katarina out before she got her sexy way.

While Lux showered, Kat took a good look inside the cabin. She had paid a significant amount of money to get the best place available, so despite being away from the civilized world, they had all the commodities technology could offer. There was a high-end stove and dishwasher, a microwave, food processor, a massive fridge and many other appliances. There was still some natural light, but the cool looking led lights were worth a try. Thus, Katarina walked over the wall and pushed the switch, but nothing happened. The noxian blinked a couple of times and tried again, but the lights remained off.

“Katarina!”

A high pitched scream came from the bathroom. Katarina sprinted and found Luxanna already coming out wrapped in a towel, with half of her hair already wet and shivering wildly.

“The water is freezing!” Lux informed trying to warm herself up and dry off at the same time.

The noxian took another towel from the rack to help with the hair. Once the demacian stopped shivering, and was warmly wrapped in the last two towels, Katarina stretched her arms to the closest light switch and tuned it on.

Once again, nothing happened. Thus, Katarina did the only reasonable thing and started to push the switch on an off as fast as she could, but light was not made at her will.

“Oh no…” Lux heard as Katarina left the room and went on a spree trying to turn on any light.

In the end, however, none worked and neither did any of the appliances.

Lux took her time to change into something comfortable and warm before making her way to the living space where Katarina was cursing somebody over the phone. It was already dark and being unfamiliar with the place, the demacian used her phone’s torch to light the way.

“So?” Lux asked taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

“They’ll send somebody tomorrow” Katarina dropped the phone over the table and lunged straight into Luxanna’s arms. “I’m sorry about this… fuckery.”

“Yeah, well. It’s not your fault.” Said as she gave Kat a kiss. “But, what are we going to do tonight?. We don’t have dinner, and my phone has like 10% battery.”

Katarina got up, walked to the kitchen and opened the highest cabinet, looked inside for a bit and then made it back with a ceramic plate, a lighter and some long thing that Luxanna failed to recognize. The grumpy noxian put everything on the table. Then, after a couple of tries, she burned the lower end of the thing with the lighter and stuck it to the ceramic. Finally, she took the lighter to the other side and turned the thin white rope on. The fire flickered a couple of times and roared to life within seconds.

“What is this?” Lux asked, amazed by the little fire burning bravely over the long white rod.

“A candle?” answered Katarina without malice in her voice.

“Like, birthday candles?. It’s too... long?” countered Lux, still analyzing the whole thing with curious eyes.

“Wait a second Crownward, wait a fucking second,” started Kat with a feline grin already spreading among her handsome features. “Have you not seen a real candle before?”

Lux did not answer, but the clean laugh that filled the air and her burning cheeks were enough to grant Katarina a slap. A sot one, for she adored when Katarina was happy but still loathed the fact it was at her expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a happy idiot.


	9. Plushy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina has a quest to complete.

Katarina took a sip of coke from the can. Then, she put the thing back on the edge of the machine and took another coin from her pocket. A small crowd had already gathered to look at the obnoxious woman who kept spending money on a crane game. Still, she did not seem to care for the curious glances, the ushered whispers or the small noises that people made every time she failed to grab her desired price. In fact, it seemed as if none of them existed to her, which was quite true indeed. Her mind had been already accidentally conquered, and there was no room for anybody else in her thoughts.

The game itself was not a big deal, but the day before she had been walking down that road with Luxanna – her precious crush, back from school when they passed but the new crane game installed near the arcade. The girl’s eyes had landed on a smiling banana plushy whose small hands held a bright red hearth and whose face was braided into a flirty kissing motion. Thus, Katarina had made it out of school that day, sprinted downtown and changed all of her money for the week into coins to spend on the machine. Maybe, it would be cheaper to buy a similar one in any store, yet Luxanna had found that silly thing cute – and Katarina was going to do her very best to give her the thing she desired.

Anyways, there went another lost coin. However, there was progress for she had managed to move the plushy enough for the crane to grab its lower front, and, perhaps, secure the prize. Another sip of her magical drink and another piece of metal from her pocket into the slot.

The beep came first. Then, the crane roared to life with a mechanical sound and Katarina took the controls right when the display read 25 seconds down. She craned her neck once and started moving the metallic claw forward, one long movement and two short strides to place it right on top of the toy. Katarina took a glance at the timer and moved over to check with more precision if the positioning was correct. Her browns furrowed a little and made her way to the controls fast to move the crane just a centimeter to the left. One las check on the side with 16 seconds to spare, and one push to the button to have the claw slowly descend to the plushy. Its iron fingers descended over the banana and past the hearth it held, Katarina flickered the crane and it moved right below. The crowd seem to hold their breath as she pushed the red button to order the iron grip and get her desired prize. The second and a half it took the thing to close off, were the longest and most uncertain of her life. When it clicked, Kat swallowed her nerves down and pushed the other button to pull them both up.

The plushy did not fall down this time, her plan worked to perfection and her hearth started drumming into her hears as her beating became erratic and tempestuous. Her hands became suddenly sweaty; her eyes laser focused on the little thing trapped between the metallic claws and her mouth went dry as the tip of her tongue came out between her lips. The crane made her way to the drop box, five seconds on the counter and Katarina held her breath until the crane aligned and the plushy fell into the small transparent square with a muffled thud.

The crown roared celebrating her victory, but Katarina remained calm. She took a couple of steps back and made her way to take the little thing between her tired hands. Her bright green eyes stared at it for a few seconds before carefully placing it into the backpack.

The next morning, Katarina walked down to the usual meeting spot toying with the little plushy between her fingers. Her heart was racing, and her cool demeanor was hard to keep, yet she patiently waited until the blue-eyed princess made her appearance.

As brightly as every day, Luxanna greeted her with her perfectly brushed teeth and soft voice, but unlike every morning, Katarina approached her with a stiff expression and offered the plushy first hand. Then, instead of the nod she gave every morning, a strangled _for you_ came out of her mouth.

Lux took the little gift and her eyes watered almost instantly which made Katarina panic, but her fears were flown off the window when Lux jumped to her neck and kissed her fully on the lips.

Words were not needed, but the kisses that followed were very welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I keep consistently losing our bets...Yeah, I owe 2 more.


	10. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux' eyes are glued to a cake she can't have, and Katarina just can't resist those puppy eyes of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Money" and set sometime in my Werewolf AU

Katarina was not expecting to have to deal with puppy eyes from a werewolf. In fact, if anybody had told her werewolves were, in a lot of ways, just overgrown hypersocial pooches, she would’ve scoffed at them - and yet Lux seemed to shatter every single lesson she had learned so far with incredible ease. 

“Lux.”

“Looks tasty…”

“Lux, we’ve been standing here for like ten minutes.”

“I want it. But I get paid next week…” 

“Then we come back next week, what’s the big deal?”

Lux finally noticed Katarina again and perked up at that, almost standing on her tippy toes to look her in the eyes, an indignant huff away from another tirade about sweets and their inherent positive effect on the soul - but instead she only pointed to a sign above the cake display. It read _“Cake of the month - Available for a limited time only!”_ and now Lux’ insistence made sense too. But her part-time job at the library didn’t pay that well, and she had to be careful with her scholarship money, so little frivolities like very expensive cakes were not something she could afford very often.

Still, this _is_ the path Lux had chosen for herself - a path Katarina knew too well. Free from her family’s influence, but also their financial support.

“So-”

“No, I _don’t_ need this very tasty looking triple chocolate truffle cake. Nope, not at all. You’re right Kat, let’s just…” Lux turned away from the cake, shielding her eyes from the display with her arm. “Let’s just leave.”

“Then get your dramatic ass moving,” Katarina ushered Lux in front of her, taking her hand gently. “We still need to cook dinner, and you can’t go to bed late _again_.”

“You say that _every_ night, Kat.” With a sigh Lux tugged Katarina closer, her voice something between a grumble and a hum. They kept walking, hand in hand, yet even as Lux was telling the newest gossip from her institute, Katarina couldn’t get her sad expression out of her head, but… She could do something about it later.

And she did. After tucking Lux in for the night Katarina waited for her little moon to fall asleep, the slow rise and fall of her chest along with a soft snore telltale signs that she’s chasing through her dreams on four steady paws - and the guarantee that she won’t be waking up anytime soon. With silent steps Katarina made for the kitchen, closing the door behind her, thoughts already far ahead. Practiced movements helped set up her cooking utensils without an excess of noise, the recipe at the ready on her phone, and the desire to make Lux’ life a little sweeter in her heart.

It was good practice too, for the shop, for the future.

As she melted the dark chocolate, heavy cream at the ready, a thought occurred to her - can werewolves even eat chocolate? Lux ate a lot of it, yes, but she also had other habits that most would see as bad, but to Katarina? They were just that, habits. And Katarina wasn’t one to judge.

She was one to act.

Once the cake was finally in the oven, a pleasant smell slowly spreading through her apartment, Katarina could finally sit down and enjoy a little break. She was eyeing the coffee machine, but the noise would definitely wake Lux up, so no. Instead she went for a coke, taking a few large gulps straight from the bottle and let out a satisfied sigh - that felt really good. So did stretching, the little pops of her joints a welcome sound, the long creak of a door-

Wait.

Katarina listened closely, and heard quiet little footsteps coming closer, a slow “ _tap, tap, tap”_ from the direction of her bedroom. It wasn’t the only sound in the dead of the night, no, it was accompanied by soft sniffing too, and soon Lux’ face appeared around the corner.

“ _Cake,_ ” she whispered, voice heavy from sleep, and entered the kitchen, her eyes still closed in concentration.

“It was meant to be a surprise, furball,” Katarina said and smiled, leaning onto the counter with a slight shake of her head.

“I have a good nose.”

“Yeah, you do. Can’t believe I forgot about it.”

“Can we eat?”

‘ _I love her_ ’ was Katarina’s first thought, and in that moment she knew that despite everything surrounding them… She adored Lux with all she had, and wanted to do so for a long time. And if expressing that love inside her heart meant baking cakes at three in the morning, well, then there will be more of that too.

“Just a bit longer, my little light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving Kudos and commenting, it's all very appreciated<3


	11. Lemon

“Um, Lux?”

“Hm?”

“Are you- are you peeling a lemon?”

Lux looked down onto the half-peeled lemon in her hands and back to Kat, repeating the motion one more time before answering in a very confused tone. “Yes…?” 

The answer just made Katarina furrow her brows even more, which led to Lux tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy. Was it odd to peel lemons? How else was she supposed to eat them? Other citruses get peeled too, so are lemons special in Noxus? Or don’t they eat lemons at all? No, Kat likes lemon juice—wait maybe that’s a crime? Did Noxus ban lemons?

“I can’t believe you’re a lemon criminal,” Lux whispered, completely lost in her little lemon line of thought, leaving Katarina behind in a cloud of bewilderment. It gave her an idea though! She quickly peeled the rest of the apparently illegal fruit and popped a piece of it into her mouth, savouring the explosion of sourness when she bit down on it; the texture was something she really liked about lemons next to their taste. 

“Now we’re both lemon criminals!” she added, smiling brightly, while Katarina’s expression seemed to go through the seven stages of grief before finally settling for _more_ bewilderment. Words wouldn’t quite obey her, so she opted for a long sip of coffee instead, her eyes fixated on Lux, yet her gaze—as confused as it was—was soft, soft in a way that betrays a love long settled in her bones, her lungs, her heart. A love that finds joy in saying good morning and good night every day, even as many, many days have already passed; a love that finds joy in sharing a space together in silence; a love that is built together, hand in loving hand.

And so she offered Katarina a piece of her illegal lemon, which Katarina accepted with that little smile on her lips that was only Lux’. 

“You’re the only lemon criminal out here, peeling lemons of all things,” she then finally said, lemon piece still in her mouth. “Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you peel oranges too.”

Lux only kept silent at that accusation, and the longer the silence lasted the more worried Katarina looked. When Lux finally broke the silence, Katarina’s coffee was all but gone.

“Can’t I just peel my citruses in peace?”

“I’m just saying that I’ve never seen anyone peel those.”

“I can’t believe _you_ , miss I-swallow-grapes-whole-because-they-taste-gross, are judging _me_ on fruit consumption.”

“Do you want to try your peeling practices on those too now?”

An indignant huff escaped Lux. “I _was_ going to try them on your clothes later, but now I know you won’t appreciate the effort. Shame.”

The face Katarina made as realisation struck her was golden, and all Lux’ too. She couldn’t help but laugh, couldn’t help but kiss her, the taste of coffee and lemon mingling together just like their laughter did, all sweet, all soft.

It was a love that made the little things even more endearing, and it was the little things that made their love grow fonder too.


	12. Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina Takes Lux on a little daytrip to help her clear her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'Farm' and my (still unpublished) music AU!

Too loud.

Everything was too loud.

Every breath exhaled a stormwind, every beat of my heart an earthquake, and it’s too much. Whispers turn into deafening noise and I need to go, I must go, must run, must leave because it’s too much.

I couldn’t hear my own thoughts anymore, the air in my lungs burned as my legs carried me away - where to? To safety, away from the noise, away from everything, I have to run, have to hide. People were starting to stare, starting to follow my escape with their judging eyes. Were they saying things again? Those hurtful things they liked to say to make themselves feel better?

_“That’s her, the little good-for-nothing Crownguard.”_

_“Running away like a crybaby again.”_

_“No wonder her mother is ashamed.”_

I didn’t hear them over my ragged breaths, I didn’t want to hear them ever again. And so I ran, the same little girl hiding away in the garden’s shrubbery, hiding amongst the little sparrows and ladybugs.

But there were no little sparrows and ladybugs when I opened my eyes, only my reflection staring back at me. She looked tired, dark circles under her puffy eyes, still wet from crying just moments before - _I_ was tired. Energy and sleep seemed like distant dreams at this point, unlike my recurring nightmares, a steady companion, one I never asked for and yet it persists.

But not all was grim.

“Nightmares again?”

Katarina was here with me. She’s been with me for a long time, ever since I met her at that fateful underground show, which I still suspect was just one of Sona’s setups. I’ll never understand how that mind of hers truly works, yet I’m beyond grateful.

“Yes, but you make it all better,” I said with a smile as I felt Katarina’s arms wrap around me in a protective embrace. She’s always been a light sleeper, something I’ve been conflicted about often. I didn’t like waking her up and her losing sleep over me, but when she held me close… My heart felt warm and soft and squishy, and even if I cried, the tears were happy ones, free from bitterness, from sadness.

When she holds me, I feel safe.

“I wish they wouldn’t terrorize you in the first place.” Kat’s voice was still raspy from sleep, and sounded even deeper than usual. I loved it, whether she was on stage commanding the entire room with her presence, or loudly arguing with the neighbours again - but most of all I adored it when we were all alone and she was just... herself.

I adore _her_ , all of her, so much.

“There’s not much we can do about them, my love,” I answered, yet Kat’s reflection looked pensive.

“Let’s go somewhere today.”

“Where to?”

She smiled.

“It’s a surprise, alright?”

The ride on Katarina’s bike was calmer than usual, yet I still held on tightly, held on to the warmest person in my life. We left the city and its tall buildings behind us and soon the scenery changed to rolling meadows and green hills, fields full of crops and pastures where animals grazed - sheep, cows, horses, I even spotted llamas on one. The smooth asphalt turned into a worn road after a while and Katarina drove a bit slower, careful not to hit any potholes. In the distance I could make out a few buildings that seemed to be part of a farm.

Was that our destination?

When Katarina took the turn towards it and subsequently parked her bike there, it was answer enough. Excited barks and caws greeted us, very familiar caws which I recognised as Valor’s - who quickly closed the distance and landed right next to us. Kat only smiled at me as I excitedly hugged her and hopped off the bike.

“Hello, Valor! You seem to have grown even handsomer since last time!”

He poofed his feathers a bit and gave a few chirps as an answer.

“I’m also happy to see you! So, where did you leave Quinn?”

“Right here,” Quinn said before pulling me into a bear hug. She smelled like fresh hay and earth, the scent bringing back fond memories I’ve almost forgotten, when father would take me with him to visit his family’s stables. I was much younger then, and the world seemed to be a kinder place.

“You’re a bit earlier than expected.” She ruffled my hair before continuing her thought, “This one’s never been one to get up before ten willingly.”

“With the right motivation, everything is possible,” Katarina said with a small smirk, and I hoped my face didn’t look as red as it felt. Quinn seemed to catch on the second she took a good look at my expression, if her slightly embarrassed snort was anything to go by.

“I’d ask about ‘em, but my gut’s telling me not to.”

“Good call.”

“ _Kat!_ ”

She laughed with that beautiful voice of hers, loud and unrepentant; it was so full of life, like shouting “I’m here, I’m alive, fuck you!” to everyone who ever doubted her. And while her onstage presence was always so angry, clawing at every little bit of freedom it granted her, now she finally sounded at peace - as much as someone like Katarina du Couteau can sound at peace anyway. I looked at her again and felt a surge of affection spread through my heart, an urge to hold her close and to never let her go - so I reached out for her hand and held it gently. A silent _‘I love you’_ , her soft squeeze an _‘I love you too’_.

And with her like this, and Quinn and Valor too, I felt the grip of my own fears loosen. The nightmare seemed so far away, just like the past did, gradually slipping away further, replaced by a feeling I couldn’t quite place. It was nice to be surrounded by people who care about me. It was.. Good to feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have like three prompts to finish, but writing is easier again thanks to my dear Knight<3
> 
> Thank you for reading, Kudos, and comments!


	13. Chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina is stuborn, but Lux can be even worse.

There was a time when I though Katarina was the strongest, most resilient being on the entire world, but now, seeing the tantrum she is pulling not wanting to let me put some balm on those lips of hers. I wonder if I was so blindly in love not to have noticed this before, or if she has indeed just became a cry baby.

“For the love of something, Katarina. It’s just Chapstick, not poison!”.

However, Katarina did not yield and kept escaping Luxanna’s delicate hands as well as the dreaded thing she hold in between her cute fingers. There was no way she would let that fuckery to touch her lips, no matter how cracked Lux claimed they were. She had never needed that shit before, and she would sure as fuck did not need it now. Her lips would heal up with time, as they had always did, and this was a feud her wife would not win.

“I am fine woman, I don’t need that … thing,” Katarina took Luxanna’s hand and moved away from danger’s way. “Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

“Me, stubborn!?. You are the one acting like a five year old!.” Lux said, but then she found herself regretting her wording because it was not fair for children to be put on Katarina’s level.

“I am not. I simply do not need that stuff…”

Lux stopped struggling. There was no way she could win against Kat’s physical strength, but she was smart and so very good with words. Thus, it was time for subtle manipulation to get her mule of a wife to concede and put on some dammed balm!.

“Fine, don’t then.” Luxanna freed herself from Kat’s grasp and put away the Chapstick.

For a solid minute, Luxanna pretended to leave her alone as Katarina observed her with curious and careful eyes, as if searching for clues to determine whether Lux was truly upset with her or not. However, the evidence was not conclusive, so she settled with taking a seat back on the sofa and keeping on proofreading her latest paper.

Afternoon went by peacefully, no more tries from Lux to help her lips heal, not a single word of reproach or a single extra complain. It was, in fact, all too peaceful. Thus, Katarina got up, put the laptop away and went to the small kitchen where Lux was humming to the radio while baking some cookies.

“Lux?,” she started carefully.

“What is it?” Luxanna answered without betraying how pleased she was the first step of her master plan had been taken. “Did you finish revising?”

“Not yet, I just… wanted to see you.” Katarina responded placing herself behind Lux and hugging her while gently kissing her shoulder.

“Well, you saw me. Go back to work, you said you wanted to finish before dinner.” Lux did not make the smallest effort to turn around and forward Katarina’s advances.

In normal circumstances, Katarina would have sensed something was off, but she was tired and confused - and starved for affection. So, she made a move to turn Lux and kiss her, but her wife moved to the side rejecting her advances.

“What…? Why? I want a kiss!” Katarina pouted.

“We all have things we want, Katarina.” Lux answered with the usual sweetness of her voice. “I, for one, would like to feel as I were touching my wife’s soft lips and not sandpaper.”

Katarina opened her mouth a couple of times, and tried to look for a suitable enough comeback to such argument, but there was not much on her mind. The despairing effect of being denied her precious affection was already wreaking havoc; however, she was not a complete fool and understood there was only one way to come out victorious.

“All, right. Fine, don’t kiss me,” said Katarina as she walked to the door acting as if she really did not mind not being kissed. “I can survive without kisses for a day or two.”

“Glad to hear it!” Lux answered back pouring some sugar into the dough and mixing it up without sparing a glance in her direction. Her voice was oddly cheerful, one sign she was probably upset.

Prideful as always, Katarina huffed and left the kitchen space making it back to the small living room. She took her laptop once again and opened the text editor to continue her previous work, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not continue. However, she remained there trying her best not to surrender too fast, but with the smell of freshly baked cookies she conceded. With a huff and a pained groan Katarina put the laptop onto the tabletop and walked back into the kitchen.

Lux was taking out the cookies from the oven and acted as if that well-practiced action required her full attention. She did not move when Katarina hugged her from behind, nor when she felt her harsh lips pressed softly on her cheek. Though she tried to remain neutral, when Katarina’s soft sigh reached her hears she was already dropping the tray and turning around with a pleased smile decorating her face.

“Just make it fast.” Katarina said closing her eyes.

“That I’ll do, and then I am going to give you so many kisses!”

Lux reached for her pocket and took out the Chapstick. When the dreaded event was over, she was truthful to her words and kissed her wife all the way to the bedroom.


	14. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of Destined souls thingy, but my way.
> 
> p.s. I love you.

When you are born, you are given a life mate. One other human in the entire world meant to be your other half, and we spent our lives just searching among the millions for the one.

It is not a remotely fair system. Neither does it mean you cannot form a strong lasting relationship with somebody else, someone who does not bear the other half of your mark, but if you are lucky enough to meet your other half, it is said it all changes.

My best friend, Quinn, had settled with a friend of hers. He is a nice guy, a good and loyal soldier. Neither of them were finding their destined one, so they decided to try it together. It was all fine for a few years, they even had a son, and they loved one another very much. However, Quinn was sent to Freljord on a scouting mission, she came back a couple of months later, and she was never the same. She would stay whole nights up, just looking at the sky. Her eyes always looking at the distant Freljord with crystal clear longing. She refused to say a thing, and I would never push beyond asking once or maybe twice a month. Still, one day, I could not hold my curiosity any longer, and I insisted.

I remember her watery eyes and broken voice as she slowly told me, with many words, how during her mission in those cold lands she had found a Freljordian Warmother who bore the other half of her birthmark. The woman, although a proud warrior and leader, had not been able to execute her, and the weeks spent together were the most alive she had ever felt. Yet, the guilt and the love she held for her son had made her come back, and now _her love_ was tearing her apart. I could not even offer a few words of solace, for I had never even felt attracted to anyone, and my only attachments were to my family and duty. A couple of weeks later, Quinn and her little boy disappeared; her husband did not give chase. He withstood the scorn of his equals and remained prideful and loyal to Demacia and all of our stupid oaths.

Why am I remembering Quinn now?, I ask myself. It has been years since I last though of her, and I should be trying to find a way to escape this stupid Noxian prison instead. Well, it is more like a wooden cage to be honest. I still have some energy left to cast a few spells without my baton, and with some luck I will steal one of the horses to leave this place. I must do it quickly before the Commander comes and gets ideas of what to do with me, or to me.

“Guard! Can I have some water?” I ask with my weakest most pleading voice.

The man looks annoyed, but he gets up from his rock and moves to the barrel to procure me some water. He passes the bowl and I take it drinking the contents rapidly. I turn the bowl down and cast a small singularity inside, and he takes it back not aware of what is about to happen. I leap backwards as he gives me an odd look, his mouth opens but his words die the second the explosion erupts destroying the cage and perhaps him too. I have no time to lose. The other soldiers would be here soon, so I run and cast some more explosion around, just to buy me time to make it to the horse. I take the reins and hop on quickly slapping its hind legs. The animal complains loudly but starts galloping right away.

There is only chaos left behind: screaming, cursing and shouting as battle mages try to down me with long-range projectiles, but I deflect them all with well-timed shielding. I am going to make it, I tell myself, a smile is already painting itself on my lips when I suddenly feel a terrible force behind my back. I fall of the horse, more like the animal and I crash hard over the muddy earth. My whole body is pained, but I manage to roll and catch a glimpse of something, more like somebody. A woman, red hair and green eyes. Her expression is grim and terribly upset. She kneels to my side, a sharpened dagger on her left hand and the other moves to my chin as the deadly weapon comes close to my throat.

“I really wanted to take your ass back to the Capital and offer it to Swain, but you had to go and be _demacian_.” Her voice is cold and harsh, deep but also quite rich and… endearing.

Her accent is heavy, but as soon as her fingers touch my skin, I feel a bolt of electricity running through my body and the mark on my shoulder burns as never before. I fall back drowning an agonizing and painful scream between my teeth. She falls back too, her hands move hastily to her jacket, and she removes the thing cursing loudly.

She turns her body to me and I can see the mark on her left shoulder, just where mine is.

The moment our eyes meet again, we both know without really doing it that we are two halves of a same being.

Silence settles between us. Until her laughter fills the air, and I think it is the prettiest sound I have ever heard. Then, I laugh too, and she looks at me after a while. There is still anger and resentment, but also so much more.

“Of course, _you_ had to be _demacian._ ”


	15. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux is peacefully studying when romance comes into her room by destroying the window.

The first night of summer. Such a beautiful night for a walk under the stars with your loved one. To gently hold hands, as you both slowly bare your hearths under the night veil decorated with shiny stars. The air not yet hot enough to suffocate those of weak complexion, but no longer chilly force layers of pesky clothing. Thus, It was the perfect moment to try and surprise your loving girlfriend with a romantic walk.

That, my dear readers, is exactly what Katarina had planned for the evening. Except, instead of a quiet romantic walk, she had thought of taking Lux to watch the fireworks, eat something, maybe find a secluded enough spot somewhere in the park to get laid, and so the night would end on a wonderful note. Thus, Katarina was sneaking into her beloved’s backyard with the firm intention of behaving like a true lovesick woman, but she was currently having issues with deciding if it was romantic enough to just text her to come down, or it she should follow her original plan and throw little rocks to her window. In the end, Kat decided that, if movies were right, she should tots ditch technology advancements and go for the rocks. She had an amazing aim anyways, so it was fated to work perfectly.

With such confidence boosting her ego, Katarina jumped over the fence and sneaked under Luxanna’s window looking for a small rocks to throw. However, the simple task proved harder than expected, for the whole back yard was quite rockless. Still, she managed to gather a few and went back to her chosen spot under the window. Kat took one little rock between her fingers, looked up to the window and put her hand barely above her head trying to calculate the exact strength and trajectory. Then, she threw the stone – which landed right where she had aimed making a short clanking noise.

Katarina waited for her most loved person to open the window, but despite the lights being on nobody appeared through the frame. Thus, it was time for a second rock, and she chose a slightly bigger one for her second try. Much like before, Kat took her time aiming, and again her was perfect, but still there was no reaction on Luxanna’s end. Could it be possible for her sunshine to be napping so late?.

Maybe, somebody else would have changed plans and just made the call, but Katarina was a woman of her word, and when she committed to something, it was either a crushing success or a total disaster. Therefore, Katarina took the biggest little rock she could find, and threw it to the window. Yet, her strength proved too much and the crystal shattered instantly causing a loud ruckus. This time, Kat heard the screeching of a chair and Lux’s face came to view with a concerned expression on her face, at least until her eyes scanned the backyard to find – Kat with a hand still frozen in place over her head.

“What is wrong with you?!” Lux exclaimed though the big hole the shattered glass left on her window.

Katarina blinked quite confused for a couple of times. That was, most definitely, not the opening line she hoped to her that perfectly planned night. Yet, she seemed to have issues catching up with whatever had happened.

“Uhm… watch the fireworks with me?” Katarina asked dumbly, lowering her hand to the side and observing the object of her eternal affection giving her an incredulous look.

However, there was little time to dwell on their confusing exchange, for Katarina heard footsteps rapidly approaching Luxanna and saw a head poking from above.

“You!,” The mustached man said with barely contained fury in his eyes. “You, delinquent!. Now you are vandalizing my house!”

“Dad! No, she is not vandalizing anything!” tried Lux turning around to stare at her father who already wanted to leave the room.

“Where is the…? Garen! Come here son, where is the shotgun?!” He screamed dragging her daughter clinging from his arm.

“Dad, no!. She is harmless. She is… she is just stupid, all right?!” Lux managed to stop her father for a second right before he reached the stairs. “She must have seen another Piltovian film and got terrible ideas from there.”

Mr. Crownward did not seem entirely convinced, but as his daughter explained, he calmed down a bit.

“Please, I want to watch the fireworks,” Lux pleaded with her best puppy eyes. “I promise I’ll be back before midnight.”

Garen gave his sister and odd look, and not being the brightest Crownward in the house, he went on and opened his mouth.

“Aren’t the fireworks _at_ midnight?”

Both Lux and his father stared at him, though for entirely different reasons.

“As soon as they are over, I’ll be home!.” Swore Lux.

Once more, Mr. Crownward pondered his options. Until, Lux noticed the weakness of his resolve and used her abandoned puppy face convincing him to let her go right away.

When Lux finally came out the house, Katarina jumped on her feet and tried to kiss her, but Lux pushed her away since her father and brother were spying on her from somewhere. Instead, and in response to her girlfriend’s despaired demeanor, Lux took her by the hand and just kissed her cheek.

“What were you thinking, Kat?” Lux asked once they were walking down the street.

“I wanted to be romantic.” She answered lowering her face to kiss Lux.

The blond girl laughed softly on Katarina’s lips and kissed her idiot with all of her heart.


	16. Battery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Idiot Squad finding more trouble they initially signed up for, but kinda the cute way.

“Are you guys sure this is a good idea?” Asked Ezreal with a shaky voice as she walked safely beneath his Ekko’s arm over his shoulder.

“Babe, it’s totally safe. Don’t you worry your pretty head. We got everything under control here” was Ekko’s answer while he kept trailing right behind Katarina and the only source of light they had.

On hindsight, Ezreal though, it was not an entirely too bad idea. It was barely over ten in the night, they were far away from the cursed hour to visit a cemetery. They were all together, and, most importantly Ekko was there to keep him safe and away from harm’s way. However, as the blond twink walked another questions popped into his head, why were they doing that again?.

“Wait a second… Why are we even here!?” His mind finally catching up with the stupidity of the situation.

It was Lux who turned around to answer the questions.

“Well, we were playing truth or dare, and Katarina chose dare so Ekko dared her to come here and steal some flowers from a fresh grave, and then… Ekko lost too and Katarina dared him to take some of the dirt from the same grave.” Lux made a pause to avoid some gravestones and fix her hair “And… we did not want to wait all alone in the house so…”

“We are so stupid.” Concluded Ezreal with a sight.

“Can you three keep your holes shut?” Katarina snarled trying to find a fresh grave. “Your idiot chatting could totally wake the dead up from their sleep.”

To that, all three gays decided to remain quiet, not because they were scared of the big bad redhead being right, but because… well, because… other completely not related reasons.

Thus, the little group kept waking further and further into the graveyard. Armed with their lack of bravery and intelligence. As they marched, however, time went by and somehow when Ezreal looked at the watch it was past eleven and close to the dreaded witch hour.

“Omg guys, we have to leave!” Ezreal whispered in panic. “It’s almost midnight!”

“Kat!” Luxanna supported the motion squeezing her girlfriends arm with dread already taking hold of her tiny self.

“Come on, you cowards. Nothing is going to happen. We just need to keep… ” Katarina paused and then, with renewed confidence “See, that right there is a fresh grave. Now, Ekko let’s do some stealing if you have the balls.”

Ekko huffed disregarding Katarina’s remarks, but it was Ezreal, feistier that he looked, who took offense on his boyfriends side and answered back.

“He has a very cute pair, thank you.”

Both Katarina and Lux made a face, but Ekko put both hands to his chest and blew a kiss his way. He knew his hearth had made a wonderful choice in Ezreal, and every little thing his beloved said or did just confirmed it.

Anyways, there they went to fulfill a challenge. Just steal a flower and some dirt of a recently dug grave, but halfway through disaster hit when the flash light went out, and both Ezreal and Luxanna’s terrified screaming filled the thick and foggy air.

“What the _fuck_ , Katarina!. Turn the stupid thing on!” demanded Lux, finding her girlfriend in the partial darkness.

“I’m trying!,” Said Kat frantically pushing the button up and down, but the flashlight was still dead. “I don’t understand, this pair should be fully charged…”

“What do you mean by ‘ _Should be’_. Didn’t you check?!” Ezreal said materializing next to Lux and screaming almost as girly as her.

In the meantime, Ekko kept slowly and quietly slipping to the grave.

Katarina was genuinely confused. She had left a pair of batteries charging up the night before and swapped them into her _adult toy_ , so she could charge up those. She had not used it, which meant it made no sense they had so little juice left. Unless…

“Luxanna, were you masturbating before?” the question came out bluntly, loud enough for even those pesky dead to listen clearly.

The words hung in the heavy silence that followed, until Ekko came back with the dirt inside his pocket, and Luxanna snapped out.

“You! You… _you Idiot!_ How can you!… at a time like this!” She screamed with an impossibly red face.

“I put new batteries in last night, and took them just now. So, if I didn’t do it, you did it.” Katarina answered trying to protect her face from Lux’s frantic slapping.

At the wonderful display, Ezreal lost all fear and simply stared.

“How come neither of us thought of bringing a second flashlight?” Asked Ezreal in awe.

“Well, this squad shares Luxanna’s brain cell,” started Ekko also staring at the two women. “… and it was apparently _very_ busy.” 


	17. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry day can be best day!

To say that her body hurt was putting it mildly. The truth was Lux had never been as sore as that morning in her entire 32 years on the land. Not even when she had gone to that fishing excursion with Quinn and Caleb tripped and fell into the river. Sure, she got some bruises from landing over the rocks on the shallow water, but that pain was nothing compared to what she felt that morning. It pretty much felt as if she had been ran over by a truck, a very sexy and creative train.

With a grimace, Luxanna turned around the bed look over her shoulder the sleeping face of Katarina, who was snoring mildly – a cute event that happened only when the red head slept on her side. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that Lux untangled herself from the covers as silently as she could, keeping her little complains at bay and making it to the bathroom with quiet steps. Lux opened the faucet and took two sips of water feeling like a human being again when the water graced her dry mouth and throat. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her blond hair was messy and completely ruffled, her eyes had very noticeable bags under them, and they were tired and a bit reddish as well. However, the worst was her neck; it held so many bite marks already bruising, Lux swore Katarina had really tried to devour her whole this time.

With a heavy sight, Lux went back to the room, her original plan was to get back into bed, but as soon as her eyes landed on the clock sitting on the night table, she knew that could not be anymore. It was past eleven in the morning already, and it was laundry day. Thus, with a long tired sight Lux put new underwear on and one of Katarina’s shirts. Then she picked up the clothes sprawled all over the floor before making it to the laundry room.

Once there, she started the machine and took the black clothes first, put some soap and rinse on the small compartments and put each piece into the machine. Most of her girlfriend’s clothes were either black, or re, or both, so laundry was easy to do. Lux put all of Katarina’s clothes in save for the jeans she had been wearing the night before because she wanted to search the pocket for whatever Katarina might had put in them. Then, she would throw them in and back to bed for at least 20 more minutes.

However, as she searched the right front pocket, she felt something hard and small clash with her fingertips, and she managed to pull it out on the first try.

When her blue eyes recognized the small object resting on her hand, the scream that escaped her mouth woke the sleeping beast who fell over the bed and crawled back to a standing position before sprinting to the small washing room.

There, Luxanna held something high above her face, with a wild expression and her lips still parted from her previous screaming, but she looked fine. Thus, Katarina collapsed on the doorframe with a heavy sight and closed her eyes trying to give her brain some precious seconds and air to get fully functional again.

“Kat!” said Lux walking to Katarina’s side and kneeling to kiss her. “I do want to marry you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Form my beloved<3
> 
> Hope you had fun reading and thank you for kudos and comments!


End file.
